


The Gym

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Strength Kink, Tim gets an erection in public and panics, orc Vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Tim gets caught staring at how strong Vaughn is.





	The Gym

Timothy had never been to the gym steadily until now, when he needed to fit into a Halloween costume. He was a pretty healthy man, though he did have a soft pudge that would not work well with what he wanted to wear.

He worked diligently on the treadmill, which was nice and safe. Today, however, they were all full. He sighed and looked at the elliptical machine that seemed fairly safe. He was now facing the rest of the gym, which allowed him to people watch while he worked out. There were a mixture of humans and creatures today, one in particular caught his attention. It was an orc, shorter than most, but absolutely ripped. He was weight lifting and lifting _ a lot_.

Timothy slowed a little to get a better account of how much he was lifting. He sucked in his breath. It was more than the average orc. His eyes trailed to the orc’s arms, where the muscle worked and rotated, lifting the bars and easing them back down.

Tim had seen multiple others do this, but there was something about this one that caught his attention and held it. His beard was trimmed and combed, his hair in a bun with tendrils clinging to his face. His features were soft, and yet, he could feel a strength from the orc that was deeper than his muscles.

He watched the orc, transfixed by his movements. When he set the bar down and sat up, Timothy immediately began to cycle again, pretending not to have been looking at him. Out of his side view, he watched the orc move to another machine that would work his legs. He stacked an enormous amount and then began to lift it with his legs. Tim did not watch at first, but as the orc continued, he was lost again at muscle that lifted such heft.

Then, the orc began to pull other weights with his arm, stretching and flexing. It gave Timothy full view of all those arms were capable of and it settled deep inside him.

As he realized he was flushed and very aroused, his eyes fell to the orc’s face. He was staring back at Tim with a knowing smirk. He winked at the man.

That was when he panicked. He stumbled off his machine, almost tumbling with a hard-on against his loose fitting shorts. He fished his keys out of his bag and booked it out, ignoring anyone calling after him. He hadn’t realized he’d left everything until several hours later when he’d finally cooled down enough.

“Shit!” He groaned. He was such an idiot. _ He had searched through his bag for his keys_. His bag which had his wallet in it. He’d have to go back tomorrow at a completely different time to retrieve it.

* * *

He had decided to spend the morning putting together his fall decorations. That would be a sufficient thing to do while the clock counted down to the miserable walk of shame he’d have to do.

It was fun work, though, and he easily got carried away with it, rearranging pumpkins and pulling out the hay bales he’d purchased from the garage. He set them about, keeping track of how things would look once he put Halloween decorations up.

He pulled out a ladder to hang lights on. He was setting them up on his front porch when someone came up his drive. He listened to them, but did not look.

“Can I help you?” He called when the car door shut.

“Yeah, I have some of your things?”

Timothy frowned. “My things?” He turned as the person walked over to the ladder.

It was the orc. _ The orc he’d been ogling at the gym_. Tim gasped and lost his balance on the ladder. 

“Woah!” The orc dropped the bag and reached up for him, keeping him steady. “You okay?”

Timothy hugged the ladder and could only nod. The large hands of the orc held him steady and Timothy tried not to shudder. His face was hot and he knew he looked such a mess right now. He fumbled down the ladder, helped by the orc.

When he was steadily on the ground, the orc took a step away and handed Tim his gym bag. “Here.” He smirked, eyes twinkling. “Sorry about yesterday… I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that… I had just been excited that you weren’t facing away from me.”

Timothy blinked. “What?”

“I was trying to impress you… I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while, but you always leave before I can.” He smiled and held his hand out. “I’m Vaughn, and I’ve been attracted to you for some time.”

“Timothy, or Tim,” he said, taking the hand. He shook it, dazed and blinking. “You’ve… Wait… So you were showing off to me yesterday?”

Vaughn nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess it worked too well…”

It was something that Timothy had never thought would happen to him. He’d never had anyone try to gain his attention. He grinned wide. “Would you like to come in?”

The orc nodded. “Very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands Tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
